Beach Party: Event type 2
'' '' This is the Beach Party after the 1.554 update. Tonio GoodBeat is having a party and you’re all invited! Help him make it AWESOME! Play to win up to 4000 Cash, 2000 Donuts and a new exclusive worker! Summer is Coming ! Help Tonio Goodbeat and his friends to organize the most amazing beach festival of all time ! Stage 1: Step #1 '' '' Tonio GoodBeat''' is waiting for you, find yourself a shiny car and meet him at the beach !'' Objective: Build and Donate 1 Sunny Roadster Rewards: * 5 * 5 Rewards for 4th Event: * 1 * 5 Stage 2: Step #2 '' '' The awesome '''Major Kamikaze '''need some '''beach buggies' for the BBB tournament !'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Buggy Bendy Build and sell some Sunny Roadster to get parts for Buggy Bendy. *1 engine *1 frame *1 panel *2 wheels Rewards: *5 *10 *50,000 4th event: The awesome '''Major Kamikaze '''need some '''beach buggies' to see the sun rise!'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Buggy Bendy Rewards: *2 *10 *50,000 Stage 3: Step #3 '' '' It is '''BBB Tournament '''Time ! Be the first ! Objectives: *Collect 3 Sun Glass *Collect 2 Beach Ball BBB Tournament ! *Cost: 5 *Rewards: Sun Glass, Beach Ball Rewards: *8 *15 4th event: The famous '''Golden Surfer '''wants a '''stunning vehicle' to show off with his friends !'' Objectives: Build and Donate 3 Sunny Slater. Rewards: *5 *20 *100,000 Stage 4: Step #4 '' '' The famous '''Golden Surfer '''wants a '''stunning vehicle' to show off with his friends !'' Objectives: Build and Donate 3 Sunny Slater. Build and sell some Buggy Bendy to get parts for Sunny Slater. *1 engine *2 frame *2 panel *3 wheels Rewards: *10 *20 *100,000 4th event: ''DJ Lucky needs a vehicle with huge speakers to carry his music across the entire beach!'' Objective: Build and Donate 4 Sound Blaster Rewards: * 10 * 20 * 500,000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage 5: Step #5 ''Swag ShowDown ! Who is the swaggest crew ever ?'' Objectives: *Collect 7 Swag Medal *Collect 2 Swag Cap SWAG PARADE *Cost: 10 *Rewards: Swag Medal, Swag Cap Rewards: *12 *30 *2 Mystery Cards 4th Event People heard about the concert and '''want to join!' Time to sell some nice '''beach vehicles! Objective: Build and Donate 5 Beach Ride Reward: * 15 * 20 * 500,000 * 2 Mystery Cards Final Stage: Final Step Tonight, '''DJ Lucky' will give a concert across the entire beach, we need huge speaker !'' Objectives: Build and Donate 4 Sound Blaster Build and sell some Sunny Slater to get parts for Sound Blaster. *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *4 wheels Rewards: *15 *20 *500,000 *4 Mystery Cards *Koi Koi 4th Event: Dr. Goodbeat''' wants to show his swag off, and what better way to do so than by '''racing through the beach? Objective: Build and Donate 4 Vulcan One Rewards: * 25 * 20 * 500,000 * 5 Mystery Cards Mega Battle ''Dr. Goodbeat wants the concert to be heard on the entire planet ! We need more sound power !'' Objectives: Build and Donate more Sound Blaster 4th Event: Gotta Go Faster << '''Too Fast Too Furious' >>, yells Dr. Goodbeat! He wants even more Vulcan Ones'' Objective: Build and Donate more Vulcan One Rewards: *30 to 4,000 and 100 to 2,000 , depending on rank. 1st-10 get special worker Dr. Goodbeat. 1st-50th unlock Fat Dundee. Bonus Quest ''Build the following cars to win Capture Balls and Mystery Cards.'' Stage 1 5 Buggy Bendy, 5 Sunny Slater, 5 Sound Blaster, 5 Soul Van Rewards: *1 Mystery Ball *3 Mystery Cards Stage 2 15 Buggy Bendy, 15 Sunny Slater, 15 Sound Blaster, 15 Soul Van Rewards: *1 Hypno Ball *6 Mystery Cards Stage 3 30 Buggy Bendy, 30 Sunny Slater, 30 Sound Blaster, 30 Soul Van Rewards: *1 Golden Ball *12 Mystery Cards Special Workers * Major Kamikaze * Golden Surfer * DJ Lucky * Dr. Goodbeat Event Cars For 4th event: * Buggy Bendy * Sunny Slater * Sound Blaster * Beach Ride * Vulcan One Past Events * 3 December 2014 * 31 July 2014 * 6 June 2014 Category:Special Event